


Cycles/ Equilibrium

by TeamFortressFics



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Messing with writing about timelines, Sans' POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamFortressFics/pseuds/TeamFortressFics





	1. Chapter 1

You loved the halls outside of the throne room, the way the yellos and oranges mixed together with the red blood of the human, laying in literal pieces in front of you. It reminded you of fall in snowdin before the loop started, leaving the town stranded in winter forever.

"SANS, I AM GOING TO TEST PUZZLES, ARE YOU COMING?"  
"nah papyrus, im gonna stay in today"  
Papyrus picked you up and carried you outside.  
"papyrus, put me down!"  
"NO"  
"ok"  
As you watched Papyrus check his puzzles over again, you helped him move the snow around into the shape of his head, he smiled and thanked you, your grin grew just a bit.

But just a bit could mean it- the humans life. Say if you strike them through the chest 6 times in 5 seconds JUST A BIT to the left you could finally avenge the monsters that lay dead in their wake. 

It was only when you heard the fresh sound of the snow crunching underneath the humans feet that you knew bad times lay in the road ahead.

But that was then.

Now, things, times have changed.

The crunching of snow under you feet always pleased you, even if you socks or shoes got soaked in it. That was a trait that held on to you through every timeline. Other traits, such as your love for a stiff drink or your admiration for the king and many more had faded away with time.

After the human had killed your brother, actions had to be taken. This time, you changed the game on the human. After safely guiding all of the other monsters to huddle up in King Asgore's castle you started borrowing things. Alphys built you some limb extenders that worked and felt like your own, leaving you standing a little taller than Asgore. Next you slipped a suit of Undyne's armor on, it fit you well. After that, you secured Papyrus's scarf around your neck, leaving you suited in reds blacks and grays, a true warrior. 

You heard the elevator outside of the halls fire up and for the first time in your life you felt true anger. You decided that it would be more cinematic if you stood behind one of the very last pillars.  
The doors to the hall creaked open and the human waltzed in, new knife in hand and, to your dismay dust covering the bottoms of their boots, Papyrus's dust. They stood at the hall entrance before you decided to walk out into the light. 

You heard their gasp as you came into view, sending waves of DETERMINATION over you.   
"its a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming and grass is growing, on days like this, kids like you, should be BURNING IN HELL."   
The room filled with whirrs and growls from the gasterblasters that surrounded the human, before you vaporized them you yelled "watch your step to hell for its a long fall!"

You heard their boots click as you came into view, sending waves of DETERMINATION over you.   
"its a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming and grass is growing, on days like this, kids like you, should be BURNING IN HELL."   
The second time they dodged the blasters but were clipped by several bones square in the back, leaving them screaming as they drowned in their own blood in front of you. The fifth time they landed a blow on you, that rattled your armor.   
After a while, they died so many times, that eventually they started reloading save points, you ran them down to the one before they entered the ruins you checked on them, and seen the blue-and-purple sweater that the ambassador donned, you sighed a sigh of relief and returned the supplies that you had borrowed. Today was gonna be a good day


	2. GOOD DAYS ENSUE

When you heard the great stone door open into the forest, out stepped a smol child, no more than 9-10  
She- it was definitely a she this time, she was carrying a small wooden stick, big enough to roast hotdogs or hotcats on, equipped with a bandage, half on-half off. 

You stopped them at Papyrus' bridge and shook their hand, the whoopie cushion making a fart noise that rang through the forest, she giggled and you smiled, relieved, you led her through Papyrus' traps and helped her out when Undyne was chasing her through hotlands, hung out with her at grillbys and Mettaton's restaurant, paid for her starfait and you were there when they broke the barrier, when they were bullied at school, attended her graduation, and took care of her when her real parents rejected her, hell you may or may not have helped get them sent to jail for child neglecting.

She thanked you for that one, things were okay for a while before she started staying late nights with you, wearing less around you and generally taking favor towards you.

One night after Papyrus was asleep, she kissed you on the cheek.  
"so kid what do ya wanna do tomorr--"  
"what-what are you.."  
You jumped up from the couch and stared at her for a while before you went up to your room, locking andleaning against the door and breathing heavily, you panicked, you climbed out of your window and opened the storm doors to your lab, stepping in. You locked them behind you and walked past his experiments over to Gaster who was saudering on a motherboard with his goggles on his forehead. He looked up at you and got up, walking over to a cabinet, he grabbed a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon and handed to you, you thanked him and stepped back out of your growing makeshift laboratory and breathed in the cool night air. filled with newfound confidence you levitated yourself back into your room walked into the kitchen and grabbed two glasses. Her eyes never left you as you walked back down, "Oh, sorry, i uh, needed to get the wine." You sat the glasses down and popped the cork, poured her some, then you some. You watched between drinks as she sipped and savored the wine, whereas you just took small fast drinks. Small talk was exchanged between the two of you and various odd questions came to the both of your minds such as, how do skeletons eat, and why do humans NEED to eat, just odd tipsy banter. However when she asked "How do skeletons kiss? Like on the mouth?" You looked at her and Jammed your mouth against hers and slipped your tounge along her mouth, in and out and side to side, completely making out. After your little make out, you looked at her with the cockiest grin you could muster and said, "that's how".


End file.
